Tr"isil"eon
Roughly translates from Tantar to "Our unbreakable bond" or "Bond between all the worlds". Tr"isil"eon is the universe containing Trron and the original universe of the Tantar. It is placed at the center of the three Axies of Existance as it was created as the link between all of existence to help it work fluidly as a whole and to grow and change. It contains the Tantar's solar system surrounded by a seemingly endless ring of small asteroid like bodies contained within an indefinitely large sphere. Orbiting this sphere are the Elemental Plains. Factsheet: *IUDP Designation: T.0 (T.1-T.15+ for specifying Elemental Plains) *Main Element of Reality: Majik *System: Tr"isil"eon *Species: [Metaverse *Guardian Race: Tantar *Size: Small with unlimited bounds *Coordinates: T-0-0-0-0 Creation The Tr"isil"eon universe was created to contain and maintain Trron at the time of the planets birth. It was created as a universe of necessity originally containing only one star, the single planet, the three moons, and a protective barrier of small planet like objects in the otter reaches. The Elemental Plains were added shortly after Trron's creation to form the pattern for nature in existence. It was originally created only to maintain and protect Trron and it's life, the other 150 stars being added later when The GraMor were created by The Keepers. Celestial Bodies and Locations Dephray - The Sun Dephray is the name of the star designated as the Sun in the Tr"isil"eon system. It is the only true star in the Tr"isil"eon universe and is an Orange star slightly larger than Sol in any common Nerrum universe. It's name in Tantar means Kng Star. Dephmani - The Heavenly Souls (Stars) These are the lights that appear to be far away stars in the Trronian night sky. They are in actuality gems that make up collective souls of each of the thirteen GraMor, They appear as twinking bodies, most of which are yellow or light blue and are in individual constellations each representing their Gramor. The Gems in each Constilation together make up the collective soul of the Gramor they represent and provide them with their power. They were created by the Keepers when the GraMor were created to protect treasures and weapons that could threaten all of existence. The souls were placed this way, separate from their bodies for a number of reasons, though the reason for the location was to be an attempt to stabilize The Rend. Evud'Kerval- The Faces of the Seasons Also appearing like stars in the sky, these four constellations each mark a passing of a season in the Tronian sky. In actuality they are spells laid in the Soulblood of the The First Gramani to change the seasons of Trron as the planet has no tilt and has a perfect circular orbit. The Rhend A deep tear in the fabric of Existance that runs along the southeastern edge of the outer reaches of the Tr"isil"eon. It was torn during the events of the story of The Third Gramani. It is known to somehow be connected with the chaos and may be a thin wall between Reality and The World Where Nothing Was and Nothing Will, meaning it's a common element in plots to free The Chaos. It can me seen as a set of nearly translucent cliffs that delve deep down into a thin void of nothingness. They say if you look into it's depths for too long you will slip into a deep madness. The Outer reaches The outer reaches begin at about double the orbit of Trron. This area contains what is thought to be infinite small asteroid sized planetoid objects orbiting at various arbitrary orbits around each other and Dephray. It is thought that just beyond this is the unreachable edge of the Tr"isil"eon universe, the Dephmani and Evud'Kerval residing at this wall remaining stationary in place. The Elemental Plains The Elemental Plains reside beyond the edge of the Tr"isil"eon universe, making the Tr"isil"eon in actuality a Metaverse. They are all contained in a separate ring like layer around the core Tr'isil"eon universe that houses Tron and all the other objects that orbit Dephray. There is said to be one plain for each element of the Elements of Nature, however their odd dimensional nature makes them almost unmappable. They all seem to touch each other at some point and are not only hard to get to but also difficult to traverse in general, each containing extremes based off their element. These Plains are where users of Summoning Majik draws their power from as well.